Cold Case
by mistikal-pantha
Summary: Someone from Sara’s life comes to Vegas and Sara must fight her attraction for a colleague. SaraOther
1. part 1

**Rated: **Old rating would have been NC-17 for content but now… MA for content!

**Summary: **Someone from Sara's life comes to Vegas and Sara must fight her attraction for a colleague.

**AN: **I own all non-CSI related characters and I took the liberty of changing a few details about Sara's past. Only small minor ones I promise! Oh and this is my universe so the split never happened but Greg did become a CSI level 1 and Mia is the DNA tech. I kinda wrote this before I saw the episode about Sara's past of abuse so I incorporated that in into later chapters. The -----'s indicate a jump in the time line.

**Cold Case:**

Sara woke up in a hot sweat not really knowing what had her so worked up and why she had had a dream about something that happened in the past. Instead of settling back down into the bed she decided it was best if she just got up. Not really minding due to the fact that she only had a few hours until she had to be at work anyway. Walking into the bathroom she passed her dresser, one solitary item caught her line of sight. Picking up the small band that was on a thin silver chain she put it around her neck and smiled remembering the day that she had been given the ring.

Arriving at work an hour or so early wasn't really that unusual for Sara and any of the staff from the other shift weren't all that surprised to see her there. She walked into the locker room and stored her jacket and bag and got anything that she needed. As she walked down the corridors she started remembering parts of her dream. It started as a dream but quickly turned into a nightmare. As she was getting to the point of her memories where the dream turned she was pulled out of her thoughts by someone calling her name.

"Sara… Sara… SARA… hey SIDLE" That one worked.

"What" Sara snapped not really looking forward to hearing whatever insult Catherine had come up with this time. Although over the last few years their relations had gotten less hostile she still got insulted on a daily basis.

"Hey I just wanted to know what's wrong. You're walking around here with a wounded look on your face"

"Sorry. I didn't get much sleep"

"Not unusual" Catherine was looking really concerned Sara noted. Then Catherine noticed the chain and the ring that was on it. "That's new." Catherine said out loud.

"What's new?" Sara looked genuinely puzzled.

"The necklace, I don't' think I've ever seen you wear it."

"That would be because I haven't worn it in 5 and a half years. I used to wear it all the time back home."

"So who was the guy that gave it to you?"

"It wasn't a guy!" At Catherine's very stunned look she asked "what you didn't think my thing for Grissom was that genuine did you?"

"Is Sara Sidle actually telling me something really personal like that maybe she's…"

"What gay? Yes Catherine Sara Sidle is telling you she's gay! In fact this ring was given to me by the woman I loved just before she couldn't handle her confusing emotions any longer and left me but that is a very touchy subject so let me tell you this. You know I hate rape cases right, (Catherine nodded) well it has to do with the reasons behind afore mentioned woman I loved leaving me"

"Wow. Sara, are you telling me that whatever her name was, was raped and that afterwards because she couldn't handle it left you?"

"Yes that's what I'm saying and by the way her name is Jet"

"Jet? Unusual name" Catherine muttered to Sara's retreating back.

Sara walked all the way to her favourite place to work and sat down at the table in the middle of the room and put her head in her hands. She couldn't understand why she had meant to reveal that amount of information to anyone let alone Catherine Willows. The memories that just talking about it had brought up were overwhelming.

Jetaiha Seminirez had been her girlfriend for four years prior to the rape that had destroyed their relationship. The relationship was serious in Sara's opinion so she thought that the relationship would surpass the stress and trauma of the rape. Jet had worked as a cop in San Francisco while she worked as a CSI, they had met at a crime scene while Jet wasn't on duty, she had simply been walking by the apartment to get to her own when the CSI caught her attention.

A few days later they had met in the PD building and Sara had asked Jet if she wanted to go get something to eat or something. Jet had accepted and they had spent a few hours just talking. Sara had told Jet more in those few hours than she had ever told anyone in her entire life.

The day of the rape had started out as any normal day for the couple. Sara got up and went to work leaving Jet home for the time being. There were a few hours difference between the start of their respective shifts. Jet had decided to sleep a little bit longer as she had at least an hour before she had to get ready for work. They had promised to meet for their lunch breaks but when Jet was late she assumed Jet was on a job and had dismissed it knowing that Jet would have called her if she could to tell her she was going to be late. Just as she was about to call Jet she received a phone call from the PD asking her if something had happened to Jet because she hadn't shown up for her duty shift. So Sara being Sara went to check it out. She called home and got no answer. She called Jet's cell and got no answer.

When she arrived at their apartment two things caught her attention, the first being that the door was slightly ajar and the second was that all of Jet's work gear was still near the door. Being a CSI she knew the protocol and called the PD to send over a couple of officers that didn't work with Jet. When the officer's arrived they checked the apartment, when they reached the bedroom they called out for Sara. When Sara reached the bedroom she found Jet sitting in the bed with the sheet around her tightly whilst slowly rocking back and forth. That was the last time they had seen each other because after Jet was taken to the hospital she refused to let Sara see her and had gone to stay with a friend. A couple of days later when Grissom had called and asked her to investigate Holly's death she hadn't thought twice about it.

Realising that the time had come for assignment handout she walked to the break room doing her hardest to wipe away the few tears that had slid down her cheeks. When she reached the break room the only member of the team that was there was Catherine, not really caring if Catherine seeing her in a moment of weakness would bring about more teasing from the blonde, Sara walked into the room.

"Hey you okay there?" Catherine was doing her best to keep the concern in her voice when she looked a little closer she didn't need to try. "Sara what's wrong? I know that it must hurt but tell me please"

"Telling you… was probably… more than… I've told anyone… in the last five years." Sara said through hiccups. Catherine not really knowing what to do reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Sara took a deep breath and continued "I'm okay I just, telling you brought all the memories to the surface. The uniforms that found her called me into the bedroom and I saw her sitting there. She was twenty-eight yet at that very moment she looked like she was eight and had found out her parent's had been injured in a serious car accident"

"Hey, you can tell me you know. Okay I know we aren't the best of friends but you can talk to me anytime you need to"

"Funny that"

"What?"

"It always takes an event like this to make someone talk to you, especially if that person is the one person you'd least expect to show any concern"

"I'm not a total cold hearted bitch Sara, I'm just _ME_ but I do have a softer side!"

"Thanks Catherine" Just as she said that the rest of the team walked in and received their assignments. Sara and Catherine were working together and as they were about to exit the building the secretary called Sara over.

"Ms Sidle you have a visitor, right over there"

"Thanks, Cath I'll meet you out there" She walked over to where the secretary had pointed to and froze. "J…J…Jet?"

"Hey Sara"

Sara turned and ran out of the building not really knowing what to do. When she got to the car Catherine looked at her worried. "Cath did you see that woman back there?"

"Yes" At the look on Sara's face she said "that's her isn't it"

Sara could only nod, she was too stunned to say anything. Meanwhile inside the building Jet just sat in the reception area trying to calm down. She had expected Sara to be stunned but didn't quite expect that reaction. Jet decided to just sit and wait for Sara to return so they could talk.

Sara returned to the crime lab to find Jet reclining in the position that she had been in when she'd left. As she approached Jet she turned and looked at Catherine who just smiled and walked off. Sara sat down next to the slumbering form of her ex and gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, unconsciously, the way she used to. "Jet… wake up. You can't sleep in an uncomfortable crime lab chair"

"I can sure try if it means talking to you" Jet smiled sweetly. "You know why I'm here don't you"

"No Jet I don't. Why are you here?"

"They're re-opening it. Recent attacks on women near where our apartment was, has sparked a re-examination of my case. Sara I need you, I don't mean physically or anything I mean I need you emotionally. I didn't let you in then, and I know I didn't give you an explanation then but I couldn't let you be with me…"

"I would have been there for you, you know that"

Jet noticed the necklace "I see you still wear it"

"No. This is the first time since I came here that I've worn it. Jetaiha I loved you and I would have helped you through it, I understand why you would have been hesitant but what I don't understand is why you're here now."

"I am here because I need you Sar. I need my emotional blanket. I made detective yet this one simple thing has me running back to you"

"It's not entirely an un-welcome marathon either. I had a dream last night that quickly turned into a nightmare and I've been thinking about you and the case ever since. I even got emotional. Catherine, the woman that was with me, actually knows what happened well kind of. I told her why I was upset…"

"Wow Sara Sidle cried for me (Sara nodded) I'm flattered. Sara I know I hurt you but please I need you to help me through this."

"You didn't need me then Jet" Sara reminded Jet not so delicately "you think you need me now but what makes now any different than five years ago?"

"What makes it different is that I finally came to my senses and realised I need you" Jet said quietly but practically whispered the next part "I loved no I love you and if you have someone else I understand the reluctance to help me but just tell me, be honest with me"

"You are the only one!"

"But…"

"But I don't think I can help you out. Jet you hurt me a lot when you refused to see me and then I didn't hear from you. I got worried. I'm in a bit of a frenzy here. Do I take you back into my life and help you out or do I stick around here and stick with my unrequited feelings for a woman who despises me?"

"Logic would have you stuck here with your unrequited feelings. No wait that would be the brains choice. What does the heart tell you to do"

"My heart tells me that I miss the way you used to be. My brain tells me it isn't such a good idea…"

"Tell me when you ran out of here what was that? Heart or brain"

"Brain definitely, my heart was screaming for me to hug you tell you everything that's happened in the last five years but I know it isn't going to be that easy. Jet how did this happen?"

"It happened because I was stupid and wouldn't let the woman I loved see me after an extremely traumatic experience when I knew she would stick by me through anything. I'm sorry Sara, I really am and I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me for that. So this woman you have unrequited feelings for it wouldn't happen to be that really hot blonde would it?"

"That really hot blonde is a woman who made my life a living hell for at least my first year here." Just as Sara was about to say more Grissom walked around the corner and spotted them talking.

"Sara, I'm sorry but you're needed in the layout room, we're working the one case it seems" when Sara made to get up he saw who she had been talking to. "Jet Seminirez"

"Hello Mr Grissom"

"I was a follower of your case, I know Sara that was insensitive of me, but it's true. I'm sorry"

"Thank you. Sara you'd better get back to work. I'm staying with Del, you still know her number right?"

"Yeah I've caught up with her a few times since I've been here"

"I know, she's the one that told me where you worked now-a-days. Call me when you're free, we have a lot to talk about" She turned to Grissom "nice to finally meet the man I'd heard so much about."

"Before you go how did you recognise me?"

"Well we all know what a science geek she is..." she pointed at Sara "I'd been hearing about you for a long time. That and your pretty famous at the SFPD for all that you've accomplished on cases"

"I'll ah see you when I finish if I don't have to pull an unexpected double" Sara gave Jet an awkward hug not really knowing if it would be accepted. Sara followed Grissom to the layout lab. After they'd discussed the particulars of the case Catherine pulled Sara aside.

"So what'd she want?"

"I can't say Catherine. I can't break confidentiality. All I can say is that she's here to visit and it won't be for long." Sara was very reluctant to tell Catherine the real reason Jet was there.

"What do you mean it wont be for long... surely if she's here to beg you to take her back she'd be here a while."

"She needs help on a case, that's all I can say."

"But she can't get outside help if it's a case she's working."

"I never said it was a case she was working." At that Sara walked out of the layout lab to the locker room leaving a stunned Catherine behind.

At the end of her shift Sara drove to her friend Del's apartment intending to talk to Jet. Once she reached the apartment building Del answered the buzzer and allowed Sara to enter. On her way up the stairs Sara ran into Del.

"I'm going out. Give you two some time to talk to each other without me interfering"

"Thanks Del" Once Sara had arrived at the door it opened. "Hey Jet"

"Sar. C'mon in. I didn't think you'd come. I'm really thankful you did though"

"Yeah well I never could resist you, you know that, I see you still wear yours" Sara said motioning to the identical necklace around Jets neck.

"I took a leaf out of your book and pulled it out and put it on."

"You took it off?" Sara asked accusingly

"So did you" Jet retorted.

"Touché. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do right now was argue."

"I think I've earned the anger Sar. I shouldn't have shut you out. Even if I didn't I wouldn't have let you touch me or be one of those partners who fuss. Sar you're not like that and I wouldn't have tolerated it. I know about your history and I know you would have helped me but that didn't go through my head right then and all it would let me think about was that you'd think I was a whore or something. I know you never ever thought that but you kind of assume the worst you know."

"Yeah I know Jet. I was really hurt though. The woman I loved had just been through an incredibly traumatic time and all I wanted to do was hold you and tell you everything was going to be fine but you didn't want that and it hurt to know that. Captain Mahoney told me you didn't even want the squad investigating it."

"Funny that she wants _me_ working it now. Well she wants me working those cases. I mean I'm not allowed to do any field work and stuff but I look at the photo's and the big evidence but otherwise that's all I'm allowed to do. I thought about calling you after I came back to myself and I did but I got no answer I thought you were working a really big case or something but when I tried to call the crime lab after a week of not seeing you or getting an answer but they wouldn't tell me anything and I gave up. Mahoney's my Captain now and wants me to at least compare the cases."

"You work for Mahoney? That makes a big difference. Let me guess when you stopped focusing she gave you time off and you came looking for me."

"Sar I'm not just here for you. I'm here because the LVPD wants my guidance. Apparently he's been visiting Vegas... they've got cases at the PD that at the moment match the cases in San Francisco..."

"Wait, the case we're working on is a multiple rape. Two victims..." Sara was interrupted by her cell phone ringing... "Sidle"

"_Sara it's Cath. We need you. We've got another vic_"

"Alright, Cath. I'll meet you at the lab."

"_Alright._"

Sara hung up the phone and turned to Jet. "Make that three and I'm sorry but I gotta go."

"Go do what you do best Sidle. I'll still be here till tonight then I gotta go into the PD"

"I'll come by and pick you up..."

"No you wont you'll be working. Do it Sara... Find the son of a bitch that's raping women in Vegas. Besides I got someone coming to pick me up."

With that Sara walked out the door and drove toward the lab ready to swallow her past and the memories of Jet in order to investigate yet another rape.

Later that night the CSI's were all back at the lab awaiting the arrival of Jim Brass the lead Detective on the case. While they waited they discussed the similarities between their three cases and how the perp was starting to get sloppy. They had recovered DNA evidence this time, which was still being processed, unlike the previous cases. They had also recovered a bloody finger print but were, as yet, unable to find a match in the database.

"Hey everyone."

"Hey Jim. We've got some leads. DNA and a finger print, no hit though" Catherine informed him.

"DNA? There wasn't anything like that with the other vics right."

"Nope" They all replied at the same time.

At that moment Mia the DNA tech came through the door. "Ah I got a hit off the DNA. Came back to an unknown donor but it was found in a cold case about five years ago. It was the Seminirez case in San Francisco."

Sara gasped and Cath turned to look at her while Grissom just muttered an "interesting"

Jim was the first to speak. "Mia got a first name on that Seminirez? Was it by any chance Jet?"

Sara answered before Mia. "Yeah Jim. Jet Seminirez raped five years ago. Girlfriend got a phone call from Seminirez's boss and went to see if she was at home. When she got there Seminirez's stuff was by the door where it always was apparently and the door was slightly ajar. She called the cops and they searched the place. The officers on the scene found her in the bedroom and called out for the girlfriend."

"You work the case?"

"No" Sara fled the room at that moment too upset to answer any more

"Well then how'd she know?"

Both Grissom and Catherine answered at the same time "She was the girlfriend" then looked at each other.

"Well anyway I got Seminirez coming in to take a look at the photo's and stuff 'cause she's kinda comparing the scene photos to her attack. San Francisco sent her."

Catherine got up when Jim finished speaking and went in search of Sara. She eventually found her in the locker room. "Sara you okay?"

"Knowing the semen sample was linked makes it hard. Knowing that she should be dead makes it even harder."

"Maybe she was his first and decided he couldn't risk these women calling the cops too. In any way you look at it, Sara she's lucky and she's coming in to review our evidence."

"I know. She told me the LVPD had some cases they wanted her input on. After hearing that, I put it all together. I gotta go find Grissom... tell him I can't work the case anymore..."

"He knows."

"What?" Sara asked surprised.

"Gil knows. Jim asked us how you knew and both he and I replied. Gil knows and so do the boys. They won't say anything Sara you know that."

"One hell of a way to come out."

"You wanna get some breakfast after shift?" Cath stopped Sara from exiting the locker room.

"I'll see how I feel thanks Cath." Cath nodded and Sara turned and left the locker room only to run into Grissom.

"You want to be off this case?" Grissom asked knowing she would have come to him eventually.

"Actually no but I'm still too close to it. Do you really want to get the case thrown out on the grounds of conflict of interest?"

"Your right... hang around and if a case comes in I'll give it to you." Grissom said knowing that she was right. This case was too important to get it thrown out of court on the grounds of Sara's conflict of interest.

"Okay. I'll be in a lab; can you give me a call when Jim brings Jet in?" Grissom looked puzzled "Cath told me. I want to see her after she looks at the photos and stuff."

"Alright, I'll even tell her to stick around."

"Thanks."

Sara was out on a B&E when Jet was brought in but Grissom kept his word and called but said that Jet was going to be there a while so she didn't need to rush her case, not that Sara would do that. When she was done at the crime scene Detective Vega told her that the guy standing by the car was the perp so she fingerprinted him and left. When she got back to the lab she had Jacqui compare the prints and went to process the other evidence.

That's how Cath and Jet found her an hour later. Jet had been there for four hours comparing evidence and filling in the CSI's on her case. She told them how they had recovered DNA evidence from both her bed and her but they hadn't found any on the victims since. Grissom suggested that that could be because he was letting them know it was indeed him and not a copy cat.

"Sara... Sara... SARA... hey SIDLE. Hmmm deja vu"

"What?" Sara replied not knowing what Catherine was talking about.

"I'm seem to remember having to do that last night. Only for a different reason. Grissom paged you to tell you we were done but after the fourth he gave up and told _me _to find you" she motioned for Jet to move into the room "I believe you wanted to see her."

"Yeah thanks Cath. Ah guess you two have been introduced so I don't have to do it."

Catherine shook her head and left. Jet broke the steady silence that had fallen when Catherine left. "Your unrequited love is a very nice woman when you get past those walls."

"Okay I know I always underestimated your observation skills but no need to rub it in. Jet you have to know though it is totally unrequited."

"Why though I mean she seems to care for you Sar." Jet walked around behind Sara to see what she was doing. "I don't know if she returns your feelings but she does care."

"She has only started being nice since last night after I told her about you."

"Sara I love you and all but sometimes you are just blind girl. She cares and that is not something that happens over night. No girl, this has been developing for a while."

"I don't know if I truly love her. Not like I did you."

"You're not supposed to love her like you loved me. Love is an individual thing."

"Well I do know that I don't love her because she reminds me of you at least, she is the exact opposite of you. When we met you were nice and actually spoke to me. When Catherine and I met she was hostile and nasty and made my life around here hell."

"Maybe she only did that because she was either attracted to you or afraid..."

Sara cut her off. "Afraid of what?"

Jet frowned. "That you'd take over her case or that you'd take her spot as the top woman around here, I don't know. There could be a totally different reason like that you were sent to investigate a friend of hers." Jet said innocently.

"You know about that?"

"I know there's a reason behind the hostility. She told me while we were looking for you. Really Sara she's not the cold hearted bitch you believe her to be."

"Okay when I wanted to talk to you Catherine Willows was not what I had in mind. Are you okay? I mean after seeing those crime scene photo's and the evidence."

"I'm okay. I have to go find Brass; do you want to get breakfast if you finish on time?"

"Sure, mind if Catherine comes though? She asked me to breakfast before you got here."

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you in the break-room." Jet said before walking off.

At the end of the graveyard shift Jet walked into the break-room to find Catherine, Warrick and Nick sitting at the table. Catherine, however, was the one to notice her arrival. "Hi Jet"

"Hey, do you guys know if Sara is still around?"

Sara came up behind Jet before Catherine could answer. "Right behind you 'taiha, Cath are you coming?"

"Yeah just let me grab a few things out of my locker and I'll meet you out front." She answered as she got up from the table and exited the room.

"So what're you doin'?" Warrick asked once Cath had left.

"Breakfast, why you wanna join us? Could get boring with us talking about girl stuff."

"Actually we'd love to join you." Warrick answered.

"Yeah this is the first chance we've had to get to know the real Sara Sidle" Nick joined in.

Just then Catherine came around the corner and saw Sara standing in the break-room still. "I'm ready."

Sara turned and looked at her. "The guys kind of insist on joining us now."

"Well since I picked Warrick up for work last night I'll take them" Catherine said. Everyone walked out toward the parking lot.

They all arrived at the diner at the same time. Sara eyed a booth in the back and walked toward it. Warrick and Nick sat next to the window, Jet sat between Nick and Sara and Cath sat opposite Sara. After they had ordered Nick prodded Jet for the story of how her and Sara met. Jet filled him and Warrick in, Catherine just sat and listened while watching Sara for some kind of reaction.

Sara was actually comfortable with this much of her life being discussed though she was aware of Catherine's eyes on her. About half way through Jet's story Grissom entered the diner and walked over to them. Catherine slid across to allow Grissom to sit. As he sat Catherine grasped his hand under the table, an action that went unnoticed by everyone but Sara. Unbeknownst to the other CSI's Gil and Catherine had been in a relationship since he came back after his operation.

Jet gave them a few more stories before Sara begged for a change of topic. Jet decided to ask a question that had been sitting in her mind. "Mr. Grissom, you said yesterday you'd been following my case, why?"

Grissom appeared to think about it for a moment. "I like keep up on cold case especially rape ones; you never know when they'll turn up here."

"As recent events have proven." She was interrupted by Sara yawning rather soundly "Sara Sidle is actually yawning, ladies and gentlemen call 'Guinness World Records' or something!"

Sara slapped her playfully on the shoulder. "Very funny Seminirez, if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep. Come on you I'll drive you back to Del's, not that you deserve it."

Jet stayed silent until they reached the car. "That hurt didn't it? Seeing the movement of Catherine grabbing Gil's hand."

"You noticed that too? I didn't expect it. Please tell me you didn't know before then!" Sara replied, hurt seeping into her voice.

"I didn't know before then! Honestly she didn't say or do anything to indicate that she was in a relationship."

"I've got something rather big to ask you. Would you like to stay with me for the duration of your stay? It would be easier, I work nights so you wouldn't be disturbing me at odd hours and I could drive you to the lab." Sara reasoned timidly.

"Sara? Baby, look at me." She paused to make Sara look at her. "Do you think we're ready for something like that? I mean just yesterday I walked back into your life after five years of nothing and then you weren't even thinking about forgiving me."

Instead of answering, Sara unlocked the car and got in. When they were both in the car Sara reached over and turned Jet's face to her and leant in to kiss her. Jet, after a moment, reciprocated. The kiss was like the first time they'd kissed each other, soft, sweet and full of longing. Sara pulled away first. "I think I just confirmed something to myself. I do still love you Jet and I know for sure that we need to talk so please, stay with me"

"I'll stay with you" Jet agreed "but on the couch and yes we definitely need to talk. Go by Del's and I'll pick up my things." Sara nodded and pulled out of the parking lot and drove off in the direction of Del's.

Delilah Thomson had been a mutual friend of theirs in San Francisco and kept in touch with both, even after she moved to Las Vegas. When Jet had called and mentioned that she was going to be helping the LVPD with a case, Del had readily welcomed her.

Sara pulled up at the building Del lived in a few minutes later. After being buzzed in they walked up the stairs to the right apartment. When Jet told Del that she was going to go and stay with Sara, Del wasn't at all surprised and had to admit that the reason Sara and Jet had come up with was imaginative and quite convincing too.

As they were walking out of the apartment Sara's cell rang. "What is it with Del's apartment? Sidle"

"_Hey it's Catherine, we need Jet. I was wondering if you could get in touch with her to tell her._"

"Actually she's right here. I'll bring her in and disappear."

"_Alright, tell her I'll see her when she gets here._" Catherine ended the call.

"You're needed at the lab. I'll drop you off and go to the store before going home." Jet nodded in agreement. Sara gave Jet her cell number. "Call me when you want me to pick you up if you don't I'll assume you're staying at the lab and I'll see you later."

"Yes ma'am" Jet mock saluted. "I'll be fine Sara, really"


	2. part 2

After Jet had listened to the latest breakthrough, which was that they had finally found a match to the fingerprint, Gil gave Jet his and Catherine's cell numbers and she gave hers in return. The match had come back to an ex-colleague of Jet's, Michael Raimond.

Brass was out picking Raimond up when Jet arrived. As they were waiting Catherine asked Jet how she well she knew Raimond. As it turned out Raimond was her partner while they were uniforms. When Raimond had asked Jet out for a drink, she had refused. Of course they had no idea of his reasoning for raping those women if he was indeed the man they were looking for.

Brass had called Catherine to tell her that he had the guy and were on their way to the LVPD. Jet insisted on being behind the glass during the interview. Catherine asked Raimond to provide a DNA sample, voluntarily of course, and Raimond had been all too willing to give it. While the interview was in progress Mia compared the sample with the sample found at the scene in Vegas and the sample recovered from Jet's case.

Well into the fourth hour of holding Raimond, Mia got a match. As Grissom was walking past the DNA lab she gave the results to him. When he reached the door to the observation room he walked in not knowing what to expect. "Have you got the results?" Were the words that greeted him.

He nodded and excused himself. Catherine saw him approach the door out of the corner of her eye and went to the door. "He our guy?" she asked once the door behind her closed. Grissom once again nodded and followed Catherine into the interrogation room. "Hey, you know what? You just got busted. That DNA sample you gave up willingly just came back to a match to semen we found at a rape/homicide scene and semen that was found in a cold case from San Francisco. Why'd you do it?"

Before he could answer Catherine's cell vibrated against her hip. She walked out of the room only to be met by Jet and her phone going quiet. "I just thought of something, do you have the pictures of the victims?" Catherine nodded and handed over the folder. Jet visibly paled at what she saw. "Look at this, they all have the same colour and length hair and the same colour skin, even their facial structure is alike, now look at me. He was raping women who look like me, I rejected him so he raped me and then started going elsewhere."

"You can't blame yourself for this..."

Jet interrupted her. "I'm not blaming myself, just saying that their likeness to me is what got them raped and murdered. That that's why he raped them."

Catherine just nodded and walked back into the room while Jet went back to her place behind the glass. Raimond looked dejected when Catherine came back, he knew that she had more evidence or an eyewitness that had identified him. He spoke up before Catherine or Brass. "It's all her fault. If she hadn't rejected me, I wouldn't have had to do it.

After she rejected me I saw her with that dyke CSI, after that I had to show her, had to make her see what she was missing. The other's, when I saw them, made me remember what she did to me and it pissed me off..."

He was interrupted by Jet knocking on the door. This time Brass went to the door but before he had a chance to ask what it was that she needed she spoke in a low tone. "I want to speak to him, just give me a few minutes."

"I can't do that, what if he hurts you?" He asked concerned.

"You'll be right behind the glass" Jet assured him. "I just need to speak to him." Brass nodded and signalled for Catherine to follow him. As they shut the door behind then Jet walked into the interrogation room. "Michael."

"What're you doing here?" Raimond asked surprised to see his former partner.

"What do you think? I trusted you with my life like any partner yet that trust was obviously misplaced! Tell me, what was your intention when you raped me? Was it to make me see what I was missing, was it to ruin my relationship or was it to destroy my life? That's exactly what you did Michael, you destroyed my life! I lost the love of my life because I pushed her away; I pushed her away because even the thought of her touching me made me sick all because of what you did to me! I've lost all trust in the people I work with, my partner's now days don't stick around long because they can't stand to have a partner who doesn't trust them. You see" she paused and stared straight into his eyes "when your own partner, whom you trusted implicitly, rapes you, you tend to be a little suspicious of future ones"

Almost at the start of that speech Sara walked past, looking into the interrogation rooms hoping to find Vega in one of them. The graveyard shift had started and she had some things to speak with him about. Upon seeing Jet alone in the room with a guy that Sara thought she recognized sent out warning signals. She went to the observation room and joined Catherine, Brass and Grissom. "What's going on, you guy's have a suspect?" At the collective nods she turned to the glass. "That was her partner when we were together"

Her attention was captured by the conversation. "You don't see do you, you little dyke tramp, you pissed me off. I had to teach you that you needed a man to make you happy. I saw you after you rejected me with that dyke CSI..."

Jet cut him off. "That dyke CSI had absolutely nothing to do with why I rejected you! Besides she and I were together way before you were even my partner!"

"It still pissed me off to see you and that dyke together" was his retort.

"Now who's the one who doesn't get it? I trusted you and you destroyed my life, my happiness. Is that what you wanted, for me to be miserable?"

Suddenly Raimond stood and charged at her, slamming her against the wall. "You are nothing; you're just like the other's weak. You're nothing but a stupid bit..." he was cut off by the door bursting open and Sara forcefully pulling him away from Jet. As soon as Raimond had stood up the four people gathered behind the glass were out of the room. Sara kept muttering 'oh God, oh God' over and over until she was finally in the room. When Raimond was a safe distance away Sara opened her arms and Jet literally fell into them. Raimond couldn't help but throw in one last comment. "So your dyke girlfriend saves you again, you stupid little bit..."

Brass interrupted him "that's enough buddy, you're already up on six counts of rape, five for murder and one for assault of a police officer, keep that filthy thing shut!"

Brass took Raimond away while Catherine and Grissom waited outside for Sara and Jet. "Jet? Baby, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I needed to do it Sar. I had to confront the man who had cost me everything, the love of my life, my happiness. I spent weeks after my rape thinking 'why me, why'd he rape me?' I had no idea who he was. I'm sorry Sar." Jet broke out in fresh tears "I'm so sorry, Sar, for everything. So sorry."

They stood there in the embrace until Catherine knocked on the door. "Vega's looking for you. I'll take her back to the lab." Catherine whispered loud enough only to be heard. Sara nodded and let go of Jet.

When Sara finally got back to the lab she walked to the break-room only to find Catherine sitting at the table. "Hi..."

Catherine held her index finger to her lips in the 'shh' position. "She cried herself to sleep. She kept mumbling something that sounded like 'Sara definitely wont want me now' what'd she mean? I thought you guy's were talking."

"We are." She changed the subject slightly. "I know about you and Grissom Cath. I won't say anything but until this morning I didn't know. Before Jet turned up here I had begun to finally heal, to finally put it behind me and was allowing myself to develop feelings for someone else..."

Catherine stopped her there. She had seen the hurt look on Sara's face that morning at breakfast right after she had grabbed Gil's hand. "It's me, right? I think the sign's have always been there I just never wanted to see them."

"They were. I've gotta be honest though, I don't think those sign's were right. I don't think I've ever stopped loving Jet and I doubt I will."

"I'm not hurt, actually I'm rather flattered and a little surprised that even after the way I treated you, you still managed to develop feelings for me."

Sara wanted off this topic now. "Can you do something for me? Can you lift her head without waking her?" Catherine lifted Jet's head and Sara positioned herself so that her thigh was under Jet's head. Once Catherine lowered Jet's head onto Sara's thigh Jet immediately snuggled into it.

An hour after Sara had sat down Grissom walked into the break-room looking for her. "Thing's are slow around here and Catherine told me that she cried herself to the point of exhaustion. Take her home, you could both do with the rest."

Sara mouthed 'thank you' at him and proceeded to wake Jet. "Jet, baby, come on you can't sleep on an uncomfortable break-room couch, believe me I've done it."

"I can sure try" Jet replied with the same comment she had used when Sara woke her in the reception area a few days ago. She finally opened her eyes after a moment and looked at Sara "time to go?"

Sara nodded "Grissom just gave me the rest of the shift off. C'mon, let's go."

They left the crime lab and headed for Sara's apartment. The drive between was quiet with Jet dozing off in the passenger seat and Sara thinking. For five years she'd lived without Jet in her live and was beginning to wonder how she did it. Since Jet had shown up at the lab Sara had realised just how much she missed her. Though they still had a lot to talk about Sara was certain that she wanted Jet back in her life. It would take awhile to get passed the issues she still had but she was sure.

By the time they reached Sara's apartment Jet was almost snoring. The car suddenly going quiet woke her. Once in Sara's apartment Jet saw the couch all set out with blankets and things and went straight for it. Sara came over and sat at the opposite end, at Jet's feet. "If you're not too tired we should talk"

"I've been asleep for the last couple of hours. I know what you want to talk about and I do love you, very much. I'm sorry for what I did five years ago, I know a simple apology isn't enough..."

Sara cut her off "I heard what you said earlier to Raimond about even the thought of me touching you made you sick."

"I was a fool to do what I did, Sara, and I know I'm asking a lot of you by asking you to forgive me but I've realised these past few days that I need you Sara." Jet almost pleaded though she had no idea why she needed Sara to forgive her so badly.

What she didn't know was that Sara had already forgiven her. In the few days Jet had been in Vegas she had both explained why she shut Sara out and had proven to Sara that she still loved her and never stopped. "You know, I already forgave you. I still love you and seeing you these last few days has made me remember how we used to be and made me see that I love you so much. Today when your old partner slammed you against the wall I wanted to kill him for what he did both five years ago and today. I would have too had I not seen the utter look of fear on your face."

"Sara you're the only one who knows my every secret and I know yours, that's why we're so good together. How many people at the lab know about your past?"

"Only Grissom. How do you tell someone you've lived through physical abuse until your mother stabbed your father to death? You really think I could have walked up to Nick and said 'hey Nick... just thinking about how my mother stabbed my father to death'."

"Okay, but you told me when we were perfect strangers and you've known these people for over five years Sar, why not tell them?"

"Would they understand? Besides Catherine never made it very easy to talk to her, Nick had an almost perfect home life, Warrick never liked me much and Grissom is too emotionless for a heart to heart like that. I only told him because if I didn't I would have been fired. I yelled at Cath in the hallway and Ecklie caught me as it is I got suspended. You were the only one I completely trusted enough to tell."

"But I blew that trust five years ago by shutting you out. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made! Why do you feel the need to trust me again after all that? Sara I don't really know if I deserve your trust or forgiveness right now..."

Sara cut her off by standing up only to sit on the floor by Jet's head. "Jetaiha Seminirez, stop being so hard on yourself. These last few days you have proven to me that you are deserving of my trust and forgiveness. You also proved that you are, once again, worthy of a place in my heart and life. I want you in my life Jet; please say you'll stay in it." Sara was almost pleading in the end.

"Sara I love San Francisco, you know that. I like my job and I can't just up and leave like you did." Sara started to interrupt but Jet held a finger to her lips. "I know you only did it because you thought you had nothing left in San Francisco. Grissom called you up, asked you to come out and investigate the murder of that CSI, so you up and left. I don't think you really want to go back to San Francisco, do you?"

"Not in the near future. We've never really done the separate state thing but I don't think we should rush back into anything." Sara said honestly.

"Agreed."

They lapsed into a silence that wasn't uncomfortable or welcome. Neither knew how to breach the subject that had become almost a curse. Finally Sara gathered her courage and asked "when do you leave?"

"I'll call Mahoney in the morning and tell her about today. I won't know until then." Jet yawned for the first time since they'd been there.

Sara noticed that Jet's eyes were slowly closing. "Get some sleep. We can finish this in the morning. Bathroom is the door at the end of the short hallway..." Sara remembered she hadn't given Jet a tour of the apartment and added the last of the sentence as an after thought. "You should be able to find your way around; you are a detective after all."

Before Sara could disappear around the corner Jet stopped her. "I've wanted to say this for a long time now. I love you Sara."

"I love you too Jet, goodnight."

The next morning Sara awoke to the sounds of someone in her apartment and the smell of fresh coffee. As she was opening her eyes a figure standing in the doorway caught her attention. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked groggily.

"Morning to you too Sidle" Jet answered cheekily.

"Good morning Jet." Sara said sarcastically. "How long?" she asked again.

"Long enough to think 'God I miss you'. I forgot how gorgeous you look just waking up. I brought you coffee, does that earn me some more 'Brownie' points?" She asked as she walked toward the bed. She sat the coffee on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed. Sara reached her arm out and grasped Jet around the waist, pulling her down on to the bed. Jet automatically lifted her legs onto the bed as Sara wrapped her arms around her.

Sara kissed Jet's cheek and said seriously. "Good morning." When Jet sighed, Sara picked up that it wasn't a contented sigh. "What is it?"

"I spoke to Captain Mahoney. She wants me back in time to work tomorrow morning which means I have to catch the flight home that leaves at two this afternoon. I wanted to have at least a whole day to talk and spend time with you. I have to be at the airport by twelve-thirty, which doesn't leave us much time to talk..."

Sara interrupted. "Hey, don't worry about it. We can talk anytime, the beauty of an invention called the telephone. I know it isn't the same as talking face to face but we'll have to make do." Sara assured her. "We still have a few hours. I'll take you to the airport."

For the next few hours they sat on the living room couch, talking. Jet was already packed since she hadn't had the chance to unpack from relocating from Del's to Sara's. Soon it was time for them to make the trip to the airport. Since they still had some time before Jet had to board the plane Sara suggested they get something to eat.

The first boarding announcement sounded just as they arrived at the gates area. Jet was the first to make the move and hugged Sara as they said their good-byes. Jet was the only one to express aloud that she was going to miss Sara but knew the feeling was mutual.

That evening Jet called Sara as promised. They talked some more about their situation until Sara had to leave for the lab. Sara pulled into the lab parking lot at the same time as Catherine. When Catherine saw that Sara was alone, she spoke to Sara in a teasing voice. "Wear her out so much she had to stay home?"

Sara only vaguely recognising that Catherine was speaking didn't really hear what she'd said 'huh?"

"Jet. Wear her out so much that she had to stay home?" Catherine repeated.

"Uh no. Her Captain wanted her back at work in the morning so she had to catch a flight out of here this afternoon." Sara explained but still looked distant.

Catherine stopped her before they entered the building. "Sara what's wrong?"

"She was back in my life for only two and a half days but I miss her already. We promised to talk and get some sort of a friendship back between us before we thought about taking it further. There are still a lot of issues between us, that and we haven't been together for five years, need to re-learn everything about each other." She said as they continued into the building.

Once she had stored her stuff in her locker Sara headed for the break-room while Catherine headed for Grissom's office. When Sara got to the break-room she found the guys sitting at the table with Greg who had been at a conference in L.A. Nick spoke first. "So when do we get some more stories out of Jet?"

"Yeah" Warrick joined Nick. "She has some of the best stories about you."

Greg looked at them confused "who's Jet?" Nick and Warrick filled him in on the last two and a half days and how they had introduced them to a different side of Sara Sidle. Her ex. "Damn, so you're telling me I missed out? I always miss out!"

"Well sorry to spoil your fun but you won't be getting anymore stories and you, Greggo, wont be meeting her. She had to catch a plane home this afternoon." Sara said apologetically.

"Damn!" The guys said together.

Meanwhile in Grissom's office. "How much vacation time does Sara have, Gil?"

"I can't tell you exactly but enough, why?" Grissom asked.

"Maybe you should tell her to use some of it. We can get by without her for a few days."

"What are you up to?" He asked suspiciously. "I thought you didn't even like Sara."

"These past few days I saw a different side of Sara Sidle thanks to Jet. Sara told me earlier that their little reunion got cut short. They didn't have a lot of time to talk, I mean really, really talk." Catherine thought about it for a few moments, "now that they're talking again and working their way back into each others lives I bet Sara would spend her time in San Francisco." Suddenly the look she gets when she discovers the motive behind a crime lit up her face. "You have Jet's cell number, wait so do I she called me yesterday. We could call her and ask her to persuade Sara to go to San Francisco for a few days."

Grissom, finally seeing a chance to speak, spoke up "you really think Jet would do it or that Sara would actually fall for it? We should let them move at there own pace, Catherine, Sara doesn't like to be pressured or pushed into anything and Jet probably has enough work to do, where would she get the time to spend with Sara?"

"Spoil my fun why don'tcha 'Bugman'. We could get Jet to organise some personal time and tell her to call Sara and ask Sara to take the same time off so that she could visit her in San Francisco."

"Now _that_ plan I like better, but what do we tell Jet when she asks why we're doing this?"

"She knows Sara better than any of us, she knows Sara wouldn't take her vacation time or at least how hard Sara pushes herself. We'll tell her Sara is working too hard and needs the vacation."

"Or we could just tell Jet the truth, that Sara misses her. I'll talk to Sara after you and Jet have a plan to get Sara to take the vacation time." Grissom looked at the little desk top clock on his desk. "Catherine Willows you are way too much of a distraction. Shift started fifteen minutes ago." Catherine chuckled as they walked out of the office and toward the break-room. There was only one case so far and he gave it to Sara and Greg. "You three" he addressed Warrick, Nick and Catherine "I want to make sure all the evidence is air tight. I don't want this guy getting off on a technicality."

Three hours into the shift they finally finished making sure the evidence was in order. The guys went to the break-room while Catherine stayed in the lab. She pulled out her phone and dialled the last number to call her (no-one had called her cell since Jet.) After a few rings Jet answered groggily "_Seminirez_"

"Jet, its Cath. I am so sorry I forgot you don't work nights, I'll, ah, call back at a more appropriate time, its nothing important."

"_Cath its okay..._ (there was a pause while she looked at the clock) _it's only eleven. What's up?"_

"I need a favour. Sara came to work this evening looking like her pet goldfish had died, she misses you. Gil told me she has a fair bit of vacation time to take and we were wondering if you'd help us to get her to take it. We thought you could ask her to visit you and you guys could spend some time together."

"_I know what she was like when we were together I imagine it isn't much different now. You know what Cath you've got yourself a conspiracy partner. I'll help you. Give me a call before you leave for work tomorrow, assuming you leave the lab, and we'll work something out. I'll ask my Captain in the morning how much time I have and when I can take it so then we'll have something to work with._"

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon then. I am so sorry I woke you"

"_Cath, it's okay, I'll get over it. Besides I've been to work on less sleep before._"

They both hung up and Catherine went in search of Grissom to tell him that she and Jet had a plan. Jet didn't know the motives behind the plan but she had her own reasons for agreeing. She had wanted so much for her and Sara to spend some time together away from cases and so on, which was exactly what Catherine wanted them to do.

-------------------

For a whole month Jet and Catherine conspired and during that time neither mentioned it to Sara. Since Jet had been in Vegas Sara and Catherine's relationship had gotten stronger and Catherine felt herself growing closer to Jet too, which is exactly why she wanted to help them.

This was the fifth week of their planning. The CSI's had caught a particularly hard case that had, according to the six year old survivor, started with 'mommy and daddy yelling, daddy hit mommy and mommy got really scared. Mommy looked around the room then picked up the statue on the bookcase and hit daddy with it' killing the man in the process but not before he got his hands around her throat. The case had taken the CSI's two whole shifts to get all the facts.

During the case Catherine had missed out on calling Jet so when Jet rang her, she welcomed the distraction. "I'm sorry Jet, it's been a bad few days.

"_Actually that's not why I'm calling. Sara just rang me and sounded upset, distracted and very distant. Has something happened that she hasn't told me about?_" Jet asked concerned.

"We had a case. Maybe that's it. Domestic abuse turned double homicide; six year old girl saw everything..." Catherine started to explain.

"_Cath stop._" Jet interrupted her "_Where is Sara now, is she still there or did she leave?"_

"I think she's still here, why?" Catherine asked.

"_I'm sorry Cath,_ _I can't tell you. I need to call Sara. Don't say anything to Sara but I just booked the first flight out of here, I sent an email to my Captain telling her I needed to take some emergency time off. Can you pick me up at the airport tonight, about eight?_"

"Okay, I'll tell Gil I'm going to be a bit late. If he asks why, what should I tell him?"

"_Just tell him I'm on my way. I'm sure him being the genius he is has noticed her behaviour. All I can say is that there are two people who know and I'm the only one who can comfort her._"

"Okay I'll see you tonight." A few seconds later the line went dead in her ear.

True to her word Catherine was waiting at the airport for Jet. Jet waved to her as she was coming out of the gate to acknowledge her and went to get her bag. "Thank you for doing this. Is she still at the lab? I guess you wouldn't know if you haven't been there."

"Gil's at the lab, he said she hasn't left. Can you tell me anything?" Cath asked.

"Not really, that's Sara's decision. All I can say is she always has a bad reaction to cases like this."

"Yeah that I know. A few months ago we had this case of abused women who were basically mail order brides. She went right off at me in the hall and got suspended." Catherine said casually.

Jet, however, knew the exact reason. "Catherine, have you ever been abused?"

Catherine nodded. "My ex-husband used to hit me around."

"Does Sara know about it?" Jet asked just as casually as Catherine had explained Sara's reaction to that case.

"I think. She definitely knows what sort of man he was. She worked the case when he was murdered a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Look I really can't tell you anything until Sara gives me the okay. I stick by my promises and I promised her I would never say anything."

Catherine pulled into the parking lot. "You want to leave your bag here?"

"No I'll put it in the break-room, but out of the way and somewhere it won't be noticed."

"Alright." She turned to the girl at the reception desk "visitor's tag please."

After performing the technicalities of signing in Jet followed Catherine through the familiar halls of the crime lab. She stored her bag in the corner next to the couch. "When did you get this case?"

"Two nights ago. We finally finished it this morning. Sara, Greg and I were on it, you didn't meet Greg while you were here." Catherine finished as Nick approached.

Nick, noticing who was with Catherine, stopped. "And she said we wouldn't get anymore stories. Welcome back."

"Nicky, you seen Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Break-room?"

"Nope just came from there." Catherine informed him.

"'Her' lab?" Nick suggested. They all knew that Sara had a particular lab that she liked working in, no-one knew why though.

"Thanks Nick." Jet thanked him.

"Anytime Jet. Let's here some more stories while you're here."

"Not sure how long I'm going to be here yet but if I get the time, sure"

Catherine led Jet to the lab that Nick was referring to and indeed Sara was there. She was staring at the crime scene photos from the case. Catherine walked in and stood beside her. Sara spoke before Catherine had the chance. "What do you need Catherine?"

"To see you smiling again, Sara, and I've enlisted some help." As she said the last bit Jet walked into the room.

Sara stood up from the stool and walked into Jet's awaiting arms. As soon as she was there she broke out into tears. Catherine just stood there with a shocked look on her face; she'd never seen Sara cry. Catherine quietly backed out of the room in search for Grissom; he knew the reason so she would find out from here.

She found him in his office; she walked in and closed the door. At the sound of the door closing Grissom looked up. "Catherine?"

"Tell me!" Catherine demanded.

"Tell you what?" Grissom was confused.

"Tell me why Sara Sidle is standing in a lab in the arms of Jet Seminirez actually crying."

Grissom sighed. Now he knew what she was referring to. "I can't Cath. She told me confidentially I can't betray that."

"No-one is going to tell me. Jet wont tell me and she said that only two people know, I guess the other person is you." Catherine accused and left the office without another word.

Meanwhile back in the lab, Sara was still sobbing into Jet's shoulder when Greg walked by. Seeing the unfamiliar woman holding Sara he walked in. "Ahem" he cleared his throat.

Sara didn't bother looking up. "Greg, Jet. Now get lost Greg."

"I'm sorry but you didn't have to be so icy. I saw you here upset and crying, everything alright?"

Jet answered after a lapse of silence. "Look it might be awhile until she's not so icy, sorry." she held out her hand "I'm Jet" Greg took it and shook it lightly. "I don't mean to sound rude here but could you leave now?"

Greg still in shock nodded and walked out of the lab. "Thank you" Sara mumbled into Jet's shirt.

"You know I drop everything to be with you when you have these sort of cases, why didn't you tell me when you called?"

"Because you just said it, you drop everything to be there for me and oh look here you are. How'd you find out anyway?"

"When you hung up I called Cath and asked, she told me that the case was a domestic violence turned double homicide with the six year old witness that was all I needed to know. I booked the first flight I could right then and emailed Mahoney telling her I needed the emergency time off." Sara pulled away slightly. "You alright now babe?"

Sara nodded and let Jet wipe away her tears that were running down her cheeks. "I'm glad you're here. Thank you for knowing me well enough to know that I'd need you here." Sara leant in and placed a gentle kiss to Jet's lips.

Before either of them could deepen the kiss Catherine burst back in the room. "Why do abuse cases affect you so much? Tell me!"

Jet sighed and muttered 'oh God' just loud enough to be heard by the other occupants of the room.

Sara snapped "you wanna know? You really want to know?" her voice rose to a level that would be heard on the other side of the lab. "Look up Modesto County vs. Laura Sidle. I lived with abuse my whole life. I sat there and watched while my mother stabbed my father to death! Happy!" she finished as she stormed out of the room.

Catherine just stood there shocked, 'no wonder this casse had shattered Sara to tears' she thought to herself. Jet broke the silence "Cath you okay?"

"Shocked but yes I'm okay. I think we'd better find her."

"I'll do it I'm not sure how she will react to you right now."

Catherine nodded "of course. I'll just be banging my head against a non-glass window somewhere."

Jet walked out of the room, pulled out her phone and dialled Sara's number. She hoped Sara still had it turned on and would check the caller ID before ignoring it. She was in luck when Sara answered. "It's me, where are you? I'm alone, promise."

"In the parking lot, if you see Grissom tell him I'm leaving."

"Okay, can you wait just a bit longer, I need to grab my bag from the break-room and I'll come with you."

"Okay" Sara cut the line. Jet walked into the break-room as everyone was leaving after receiving their assignments.

Grissom spoke to her. "Is she alright?"

"She said to tell you she's leaving, I think she just means for tonight, at least I hope she does." Jet told him as she collected her bag.

Catherine who'd heard what Jet had said, asked "because of what happened in the lab?"

"I don't know. Look I'll work on her but understand, Cath, that part of her past is extremely sensitive material. Do not tell anyone." Jet issued the last as a warning.

"I wouldn't do that. Tell her I'm sorry, I reverted back to my old self back there. I'll apologise to her myself when it's safe."

Jet chuckled "could be awhile but I'll tell her. I better go before she drives off without me." When she got to the car Sara was sitting in the passenger seat crying so forcefully that she was coughing. Jet opened the driver's door and slipped her bag into the back. "Sara, I'm here baby."

"Can you drive? I'll tell you where to go; I just don't think I should drive in this condition." Sara said grateful that she decided to wait for Jet.

Once at Sara's apartment Jet dropped her bag inside the door and went in search of something to drink. All that she found was a couple of beers. Sara walked over to the couch and sat down, a few seconds later Jet came out into the living area. Seeing that Sara had taken off her boots and jacket, Jet did the same and sat down in the corner of the couch. It didn't take long for Sara to recognise what Jet was doing so she sat with her back leaning up against Jet's front. This was the position they would sit in when one of them had had a bad day and needed the comforting.

They sat that way until Sara began to fall asleep "come on Sar let's get you into bed." Jet helped Sara into bed but just before Jet could leave Sara stopped her. Jet turned to see what Sara wanted but was only greeted by the sight of Sara holding the cover's up indicating that she wanted Jet to join her. "I'll be back in a minute, just let me change first, okay" Sara nodded in agreement.

When Jet came back into the bedroom Sara was already sound asleep. Jet slipped in behind her and slid up close. Sara stirred just enough to acknowledge Jet's presence by grasping her hand and settling it over her torso. Jet placed a kiss on the top of Sara's head and drifted off to join Sara in the land of sleep.

Some time during the night Jet was woken by Sara thrashing about in her arms. Obviously Sara was having a nightmare and needed to escape Jet's hold, as soon as Jet released her Sara somehow recognised the loss of contact and snuggled back in. The next morning Sara was the first to wake. Their positions had been reversed so that Sara no lay spooning Jet. 'At least this feeling never changed, it still feels as good now as it did then' she thought as she placed kisses along Jet's shoulders.

"Mmm" Jet mumbled when the sensations became too much for her to remain sleeping. "Good morning Sara."

"Good -kiss- morning -kiss-" Sara said as she continued to kiss Jet's neck and shoulders. The hand that Sara had been resting on Jet's hip moved around to rest on her abdomen where Jet clasped their hands together.

Suddenly realising what was happening Jet pulled away slightly, using that as a sign for Sara to stop. When Sara ignored the signal she vocalised it. "Sara stop."

"What's wrong?" Sara asked concerned.

"Two things really, one, are _we_ ready for this? Two, this is going to sound crazy but this would be the first time in almost six years. That's how much it all affected me." Jet admitted, her cheeks turning a nice shade of pink.

Sara almost didn't get Jet's meaning then realised that Jet meant she hadn't been with anyone since the rape. 'Her rape screwed up her life remember' Sara reminded herself. "If we're moving too fast, we'll survive but if you're going to be flashing back to the rape the whole time then maybe..."

Jet cut her off. "Sara the rape is part of it but not the whole reason. _I_ made a commitment to _you_, I wasn't about to break that especially when I promised I'd always be faithful and I never break promises I can keep, you know that."

Sara was speechless, 'Jet managed to stay faithful while I went out and got used by that slime ball Hank'. Sara was doing the perfect imitation of a fish before she finally overcame her shock enough to speak. "I... uh... wasn't... I mean when I left I thought that was it, that we were done completely. There was this one guy a few years ago but he was cheating on his girlfriend with me. It wasn't until I was almost finished a case that she was involved in that I learned the truth."

"Aww come on Sara, I never expected you to stop living your life. You know me, when I know I can keep a promise I keep it. Actually I expected you to find someone; I just wasn't expecting it to be a man."

"Must have been my subconscious telling me that if it wasn't a woman then I wouldn't be betraying you. I haven't been with a woman since I've been here, first it was because my heart couldn't get over the rejection but then it was because that creep came along and up until I found out about his girlfriend things were going good."

Jet turned over onto her back and pulled Sara's head down to lie on her shoulder. "Sara it's okay, really."

"Is it though? You just told me that for six years you've been celibate and I got involved with a cheating creep..."

Jet interrupted her little rant. "Don't be too hard on yourself Sidle. You're only human and I can't fault you for it. I tried to move on but every time it came to that point I flashed back and freaked out. Just ask Andrea Mahoney." Jet said not really meaning to add that last part.

"You slept with your boss?" Sara asked flabbergasted, she couldn't believe it.

"No, she gave up on me after I freaked a third time, the third time I freaked though wasn't because of the rape, it was because my head was screaming at me that she was my boss. Then there was this cute little ADA but there was nothing there, actually that was before Mahoney, Del's doing. She set us up but there was definitely nothing there and besides Mahoney knew I was still in love with you."

Sara looked at Jet during that last part of her sentence and saw the raw emotion written on her face. She moved up slightly and pressed her lips to Jet's. They made love together for the first time in almost six years. It was almost like the first time they allowed themselves to give in to the attraction between them. Their love making was slow and tender and lasted all day, at least until Sara had to get ready for work.

**---------------Epilogue---------------**

Sara's cell phone rang as she pulled into the parking lot. "Sidle"

"_Sara it's Cath, you're with me tonight. We've gotta get moving, where are you? _"

"Just pulled into the parking lot. I need to grab my kit."

As soon as Sara had her kit she went to the parking lot where she found Catherine waiting by her car. "Gee what took you so long?" Catherine teased.

"Shut it Catherine." Sara said equally teasingly. Catherine and Sara had become good friends in the year and a half that had passed. "Not everyone can be early; anyway you're only early because Grissom is."

"It's not my fault his car ran out of gas and we had to use the one car."

A lot had happened in the past year and a half. Catherine and Grissom had gotten married effectively 'outing' their relationship to the rest of the crew. Sara and Jet had been commuting back and fourth between Vegas and San Francisco and were now discussing permanent living arrangements.

Catherine and Sara arrived at their scene only to be greeted by flashing lights everywhere. There were two fire crews, two ambulances and a whole lot of police cars. They grabbed their kits and started looking for a detective. When Sara didn't spot anyone she walked over to a uniform. "Hey you, who's the Detective for this case?"

"I don't know the name ma'am, but she's over there with the paramedics; first bus."

Sara walked over to the bus the officer pointed out with Catherine on her heels. Sara poked her head around the door, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Surprise" Jet said then winced from the pain in her shoulder. "I got here, went to look around and the whole thing blew up with me a few meters from it. Caught a piece of shrapnel in my shoulder. Don't worry I had him (she motioned to the paramedic) put it in a bag for you."

"That didn't answer my question; I thought you were still in San Francisco."

"Nope my transfer became final yesterday hopped on a plane so I could start here tonight and some first night I'm having." Noticing Catherine behind Sara "hey Cath" she greeted.

Sara still couldn't believe it "does this mean...?"

"It means I love you and now you're not getting rid of me Sidle, I'm here to stay"

Sara looked at the EMT only just noticing who it was. "You need to take her or is she okay for now?"

"She needs some stitches and the wound needs to be properly assessed." Hank said formally.

"Sara, I'll be fine. Look Vega's already here to take over. I'll find you at the lab when you're there, call me when you get there."

"Alright Cath, you heard the woman, don't let me forget." Sara said trying to lighten the mood.

Later that night Sara called Jet to let her know she was at the lab. Jet arrived a few minutes later. She walked to the lab that Sara and Catherine were working in. "You wanted to see me Sidle?"

"You can't still be on duty?"

"Not now. I finished my incident report just as you called. Now I gotta go to Gil and Cath's and pick up my stuff."

"You knew?" She asked Catherine accusingly.

"Yes, the whole time. Right from when she put the transfer in. She stayed with us last night in order for the surprise to work" then she turned to Jet "did you call my sister to come and get you?"

"Yeah, I'll stay with you guys tonight; Sara can pick me up in the morning after shift, right Sara?" Jet said in a commanding tone.

"Yes Jet" Sara replied dryly.

At the end of shift Sara and Catherine were on their way to Catherine's. Grissom had caught a serial and would probably be at the lab all day so Catherine left her car there in case he needed it. Sara didn't mind driving Catherine home since she had to pick up Jet anyway.

Sara and Jet made it to Sara's apartment in time to greet the moving truck that was carrying Jet's things. Due to Jet's shoulder injury, Sara and the guys from the truck had to carry the boxes.

Throughout the morning Sara and Jet cleared some space in Sara's closet and started going through some of the boxes. While going through Jet's 'living area' box, Sara came across a photograph of them together at Jet's parent's house in Seattle one Christmas. Sara sat staring at the photo, she could remember that Christmas vividly. It was the Christmas that she gave Jet her ring, that just happened to have a twin. It was also their last Christmas together.

Jet had noticed Sara suddenly fall quiet. When she looked over and saw what had captivated Sara's attention, she came up and sat behind her. "That was the happiest Christmas I'd ever had. Tony and I were in the same place, mom and dad were happy we were all together and you topped it all off with that ring. We had no idea what was waiting for us in the coming year."

"I'm glad that case brought you to Vegas, I'm not sure we ever would have worked things out otherwise. I love you and I'm glad you decided to surprise me but what happened?"

"Catherine convinced me that my place was here with you and you're, according to her, a damn fine CSI so I couldn't take you away from Vegas."

Sara turned in Jet's arms and kissed her deeply. After a year and a half of commuting between cities they had all the time they needed. Jet pulled away first and just stared into Sara's eyes. They stood and walked to the bedroom, where in between whispered 'I love you's' they made love and prepared to re-build the life they once had.


End file.
